


slowly dying out without your touch

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Consensual Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, dom hyunjin, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hyunjin fully intended on being the one fucked by minho. everything that had happened until this point had led him to believe so. the last thing he expected was for minho to crawl into his lap, head buried in his chest with tears streaming down his face.orhyunjin finds out minho is a virgin and takes care of his baby
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	slowly dying out without your touch

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs more dom hyunjin and hyunho so i hope u enjoy <3
> 
> thank you to jo ( [ her twitter ](https://twitter.com/prdshan) ) and sammy ( [ her twitter ](https://twitter.com/ROSYRAVN) ) for being my beta readers i love u !!

Hyunjin was going to fucking break. It has been five torturous months of flirty glances, provocative stances, whispered words of sin. Normally, he wouldn’t be opposed to shit like this, maybe if it was in a club or something. But no, it had to be at his place of work. The amount of times he had to take a “bathroom break” to calm himself down due to this was unreal. 

And it was all because of Lee Minho. 

It was almost every day that he wore pants that were a size too small, showing off his beautifully shaped ass. If he knew Hyunjin was behind him, he would purposely drop something so he could lean down and grab it, showing off his ass in the most delicious way possible. It took everything in him to not lose his composure. It was even worse when Minho walked by, moving even closer with a hushed whisper of “you look so fuckable today, baby,” or “I’d love to see the way you look under me.” 

Hyunjin treated this like a game. He didn’t want to lose to Minho. He didn’t want to be the one to break first. 

_ But we don’t always get what we want.  _

The air conditioning unit broke. This wasn’t the problem in itself. Everyone had their own ways of dealing with the heat. Some had portable fans, some opened windows close to them, etc. Minho, however, had his sleeves rolled up to his biceps, and when Hyunjin looked over at him, he was in the process of loosening the tie around his neck. He could see the sweat rolling down Minho’s face, something which shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. It was unbearably hot, and he wasn’t talking about the temperature. 

Maybe the hot temperatures made him more delirious and susceptible to Minho’s spell, but he couldn’t find it in himself to resist this time.

He walked up to Minho, leaning against the side of his desk. He crossed his arms, waiting for Minho to notice that he was there. 

“Hyunjin! It’s always a pleasure to see you,” Minho winked, swiveling around in his chair. 

“Minho,” Hyunjin said lowly. Minho’s eyes widened, not expecting his tone to be that low. Hyunjin looked around, it seemed like everyone else was too busy with their own work to see what they were doing. He walked closer, grabbing onto Minho’s tie. “You know, you’re really not fair,” Hyunjin commented, playing with the tie. 

“What do you mean?” Minho asked, blinking up at him. His eyes glinted slightly.

“You know damn well what I mean,” Hyunjin replied cooly. He was acting, trying to make himself appear more brave than he actually was. Which is what prompted him to slide easily onto Minho’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Do you need a reminder?” Hyunjin asked, his voice a faint whisper. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Minho smirked, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling him snug against Minho’s crotch. Hyunjin didn’t expect the quick friction, a gasp falling from his lips. Minho smiled at him, grinding up into him even more. “I was right,” Minho observed, “you do sound pretty when you moan.” 

“Not here,” Hyunjin said. His plan couldn’t have gone more wrong. If he was going to lose their little game, at least he would’ve won with a slight victory against Minho. This? This was a terrible loss. 

“Let’s get out of here then,” Minho suggested, nudging Hyunjin to get off of his lap. 

“We have work to do?” 

“I have work to do to you,” Minho countered, gesturing to Hyunjin’s hardening cock. Hyunjin flushed, standing up. Before he could cover himself with his hands, Minho reached a hand out, tracing the outline of his dick with his fingers. 

“God, you’re huge.” Hyunjin squirmed under his touch, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The idea of anyone else seeing him like that made him feel like he was going to die. 

“Minho,” Hyunjin whined, “please, let’s just go.” 

“Thought you wanted to stay?”

Hyunjin shifted uncomfortably. “Not anymore,” he said quietly, shying his eyes away from him. 

  
  
  
  


And this is how they ended up on the way to Hyunjin’s apartment. Hyunjin had to drive, of course, as Minho said he usually carpooled with a friend to work. He was convinced that Minho was a demon, as the whole time he kept his hand on Hyunjin’s thigh, carefully inching his hand higher and higher until he began to stroke Hyunjin’s dick through his pants. It was pure  _ torture. _ All Hyunjin wanted to do was let go but he had to concentrate on the road, had to keep them both safe. He gave Minho a sideways glance, witnessing the smirk that seemed to be permanently plastered across his face. Suddenly Minho stopped his ministrations, taking his hand away. 

“You’d say something if you were uncomfortable, right?” Minho almost whispered. He looked back at Minho, seeing that his expression changed drastically. His eyes softened, and his lips formed a concerned smile. 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin replied, taking his free hand to grasp onto Minho’s. “I like to use the colors,” he started to say as he helped guide Minho’s hand back to where he desperately wanted to be touched, “red for stop, yellow for it’s fine, but let’s do something else, and green for it’s okay to keep going.” 

“Okay, good,” Minho responded, relieved, “I’ll use the same system.” He resumed his touches, soft and gentle but so  _ electrifying _ at the same time. 

Hyunjin couldn’t contain the moan that he let out, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. “I like hearing you,” Minho said quietly, “but if you don’t feel comfortable then that’s fine too.” 

“You do?” Hyunjin asked, “the last person I was with told me I was too noisy.” 

“That person can go fuck themselves,” Minho replied, his voice laced with a touch of venom. “I told you that you sound pretty. You can be as noisy as you want to be, my ears would be blessed.”

Hyunjin was about to thank him for being so sweet, but Minho chose then to stroke him faster, a low groan spilling from his mouth. 

“Beautiful.” 

Hyunjin blushed, the car feeling so much hotter than before. He was happy to finally reach his apartment building, escaping the confines of Minho’s alluring touch. The walk to his apartment was quite awkward, as anyone who saw them would take notice of Hyunjin’s “problem.” Minho did help by walking in front of him despite having no idea where he was going, which Hyunjin appreciated. 

Luckily, they survived the walk to the door with no one seeing them. Hyunjin let out a breath of relief, leaning back against the door once they were inside. 

“Nice place,” Minho commented, glancing around. 

Hyunjin let out an awkward, “thank you,” before grabbing Minho’s hand and leading him to his room. He wasn’t about to let his first experience having sex with Minho be on the couch in his living room. He led them on top of his bed, waiting for Minho to make the first move. 

He fully intended on being the one fucked by Minho. Everything that had happened until this point had led him to believe so. The last thing he expected was for Minho to crawl into his lap, head buried in his chest with tears streaming down his face. 

“Minho? What’s wrong? Do you not want to do this anymore?”

Minho let out a high whine, a noise Hyunjin had never heard come out of the man before. “I’m scared,” he said, voice shaky. To say that Hyunjin was surprised at the development was an understatement. He quickly got over his shock to try and comfort Minho, pulling him closer and massaging his scalp with one of his hands. 

“Why are you scared?” he asked, voice soft and soothing. 

“It was all a show. I don’t know what I’m doing,” he confessed, looking up at Hyunjin with those bright eyes of his. He looked so innocent, light pink dusting his cheeks. Hyunjin had never seen him look like that before. 

“What do you mean?” Hyunjin moved his hand from his hair to his cheek, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to wipe the blush away to see if it was actually real. If he actually was the one to make Minho flustered and not the other way around. 

Minho let out a small sigh, shame filling his wide eyes. “I’m a virgin,” he responded so softly that Hyunjin could barely hear him. 

“What?” Hyunjin thought he misheard. How could someone so flirty, so sinful, be a virgin? He thought Minho would be the type of guy to fuck someone new each week. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve never had the confidence to try and hook up with anyone but then I met you and you were so pretty, I felt like I had to pretend to know what I was doing to get you to like me,” Minho replied. He messed with the ends of his sleeves, fidgeting in Hyunjin’s lap. 

Hyunjin’s eyes softened. “Baby,” he tried out, pleased when Minho let out a small sound. “It doesn’t matter to me if you’re a virgin or not. You don’t have to pretend to be anyone else for me.” 

“Really?” Minho stopped playing with his sleeves, looking back at Hyunjin. Hyunjin gave him a reassuring smile.

“Really.” Minho smiled back. Hyunjin thought that he looked the prettiest like this, face flushed and smiling with eyes crinkling into crescents. 

“So will you take care of me?” Minho asked, still hesitant. 

“You’re so cute,” Hyunjin observed before responding with, “I’ll make you feel so good, baby.”

Minho whined at that, hiding his even redder face in Hyunjin’s neck. Hyunjin leaned back, tilting Minho’s face up with his hand. “Now, how am I supposed to kiss you if you keep hiding from me?” 

Minho muttered a few unintelligible words before nodding. “I’ve never kissed anyone before either,” he mumbled, shrinking into Hyunjin’s chest in an attempt to make himself appear smaller. 

“How has someone as beautiful as you never kissed anyone?” Hyunjin could barely believe it. 

“Just never found anyone I liked enough to kiss,” Minho squirmed again, red spreading to his ears. 

“I’m honored to be your first,” Hyunjin smiled, carefully holding onto his face with his hands. He looked into Minho’s eyes for one last okay, leaning in once he nodded. 

The amount of satisfaction Hyunjin felt finally capturing Minho’s sweet lips with his was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. After months of teasing and being played with, having Minho in his lap and actually  _ kissing _ him was euphoric. 

Minho’s inexperience was obvious, but it didn’t make the kiss any less amazing. Hyunjin was happy to lead, as he never got to very often. The people he hooked up with were mostly dominant, so he never got a chance. He moved his hands from Minho’s face to his waist, helping him stay still from his constant fidgeting. It really wasn’t helping his still painfully hard cock, but he wanted this to be slow for Minho. It’s what he deserved for his first time.

Minho in turn wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, trying his best to kiss Hyunjin back with the same intensity. Hyunjin moaned into the kiss, taking Minho’s bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking on it, absolutely relishing in the way Minho tasted. It was like cherry, but not the fresh fruit, the fake candy flavor. He wanted more, he  _ craved  _ more. Hyunjin carefully slid his tongue into Minho’s mouth, causing the kiss to become so much deeper. Minho let out a squeak in surprise, moving one of his hands up to thread itself in Hyunjin’s hair. 

Hyunjin leaned his head back, disconnecting their lips. Minho subconsciously chased after them, pouting when Hyunjin didn’t respond. “Kiss me again,” Minho pleaded, “it felt so good.” 

“Oh baby, if you think this is good then you aren’t prepared for what comes later,” Hyunjin leaned forward and whispered into his ear, causing Minto to shiver. 

“Show me,” Minho whispered back, “please.” 

“Climb off my lap, darling, and lay on your back with your head on the pillows,” Hyunjin commanded gently. Minho did as he was told, looking up at Hyunjin with wide eyes when Hyunjin climbed over him. He basked in the feeling of being the one in power. Minho looked so small and vulnerable beneath him, he was so incredibly pretty. Hyunjin leaned down to kiss him again, a bit rougher this time. Hyunjin bit down lightly on Minho’s bottom lip. Minho moaned more lewdly than before, his hand tightening in Hyunjin’s hair. He moved his hands down to loosen Minho’s tie and kissed him harder, frustrated when he couldn’t get the damn thing off, but was unwilling to stop kissing Minho even for a second. Once it was, he loosened the top couple buttons of his shirt, exposing the smooth column of his throat. 

He disconnected their lips again, kissing the tip of Minho’s nose before he could start to complain. He kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, his jaw, before moving down to his neck. His kisses started out light and soft, turning dark once he started nipping and biting. Minho let out louder moans at that, Hyunjin wanted to leave marks for others to see, ones that poked up through the collar of his button-up. 

“ _ Hyunjin,” _ Minho groaned, fisting the back of Hyunjin’s shirt. 

“Yes, baby?” Still unrelenting in his attack on Minho’s neck. 

“It’s so good, fuck, I didn’t know I could feel like this.” 

“I’d gladly help you feel like this every day.” 

“I’d like that,” Minho said softly. 

He was utterly unprepared for Hyunjin to snake his hand down to rest on his hardening cock, letting out a high whine at the touch. Hyunjin decided that he should pay him back for that incident in the car, stroking him ever so slowly. 

Minho always talked about how pretty Hyunjin sounded when being pleasured, failing to prepare Hyunjin for how pretty  _ Minho _ sounded. He was the orchestra, playing a gorgeous melody that would entrance the audience listening to it. Hyunjin was the conductor, helping Minho bring his beautiful music to light. And  _ Hyunjin _ was the first one to hear him like this, the first one to be put under Minho’s alluring spell. 

Hyunjin ceased his kisses on Minho’s neck, popping his head up to gaze into Minho’s enticing eyes. He looked up at Hyunjin with so much lust, so much pure  _ desire, _ that Hyunjin had to control himself from completely devouring him right then and there. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, sweetly asking, “Can I undress you?” 

Minho nodded fervently, and Hyunjin began to unbutton the rest of his shirt, already mesmerized by Minho’s golden skin. Once he got the shirt off, he ran his hands along Minho’s chest and stomach. “So perfect,” Hyunjin whispered, “all for me.” 

Minho’s face turned pink at the praise. “So cute,” Hyunjin said.

Minho turned away, mumbling under his breath. “What was that?” Hyunjin asked, moving his hands to fumble with Minho’s belt buckle. 

“You’re the perfect one,” Minho replied, “why do you think I tried so hard to get you to like me?” 

“God, you’re so adorable,” Hyunjin said softly, “how are you even real?” He still couldn’t believe that he had been the one to turn Minho into a blushing and moaning mess. Throughout the several months of their little game, Hyunjin can admit that he’s imagined how this would go, maybe got off to it once or twice, fine maybe a few times, but this was so much better. 

He slid off Minho’s pants and his boxers, immediately wanting to touch and mark absolutely everywhere. Hyunjin ran his hands up Minho’s thighs, loving the way they tensed and rippled under his touch. Minho let out a particularly loud moan when Hyunjin’s fingertips danced along his inner thigh. He wanted to hear more, but decided to take his time, giving Minho a light peck on the lips before kissing along his chest. Minho’s hands seemed to find their permanent home in Hyunjin’s hair, tugging and pulling when Hyunjin hit a sensitive spot, which was pretty much everywhere. Hyunjin loved how responsive Minho was, especially because he was usually considered the one who was often “too sensitive.” He didn’t understand why his past flings were so frustrated about it because Hyunjin absolutely loved having Minho trembling and whimpering beneath him. He loved seeing the effect he had on people, loved seeing how he could break someone so easily. 

“ _ Hyunjin,”  _ Minho whined, starting to claw at his shirt. 

“What is it, baby?”

“I want to see you too,” he pouted, trying to get Hyunjin’s shirt off to no avail. 

“Be patient, Min,” Hyunjin laughed at how frustrated Minho was. He looked at his shirt with so much disdain, like it was his rival colleague at work. He sat on Minho’s thighs, straddling him while he threw his shirt over his head. Minho’s eyes grew big, immediately running his hands along Hyunjin’s stomach. 

Hyunjin held onto his wrists, pinning them to the sides of his head. “I’m taking care of you, remember?” He whispered, his breath ghosting along the shell of Minho’s ear. Minho whimpered, struggling against Hyunjin’s hold. 

“I  _ need  _ you,” he responded desperately. 

“And you’ll have me. A good baby would wait though, right?” Hyunjin twirled his fingers through Minho’s hair, observing how Minho struggled to answer. 

“Y-yes. I want to be good.” 

“Perfect,” Hyunjin smiled at him, “my perfect baby.” 

Hyunjin resumed his kisses along Minho’s stomach, purposely skipping the place Minho wanted to be touched the most and moved to his thighs. He kissed and bit along them, as they threatened to close shut. Hyunjin held them in place, tentatively licking along the strip of skin that was the most responsive. Minho was shaking, already so close to falling apart. 

When Minho’s moans quieted down, Hyunjin curiously looked back up at him. Minho had stuck his fingers in his mouth, sucking on them. 

“Why are you…?” Hyunjin asked.

“My words won’t let me be patient for you,” Minho mumbled around his fingers. 

“Oh, baby. You don’t have to silence yourself for me.” 

“But I thought you said…?” 

“I wanted you to understand that you would have to wait. You can still beg for me,” Hyunjin smirked at him, holding onto his hand and pulling it out of his mouth. “Let me hear you.” 

Minho nodded, a chorus of “ _ please”  _ and “I need you” spilling from his mouth once Hyunjin started touching him again. Hyunjin moved up higher, kissing the base of Minho’s cock. He glanced upwards, loving how gone Minho was. He was beautifully arched across the bed, his eyes tightly shut, his lips red and swollen. The sight was more gorgeous than anything he’s ever seen. 

He tightened his hold on Minho’s thighs, knowing that once he had his mouth on his dick that Minho’s squirming would only get worse. He kissed the tip, taking a bit of it into his mouth and dragging his tongue across it. 

“Holy fuck,” Minho breathed out. Hyunjin knew how good he looked with his lips around a cock, so he could imagine how destroyed Minho was feeling. He took more of him into his mouth, licking everywhere he could. 

“Hyunie, I can’t — ” Minho began, cut off by a sudden moan escaping his mouth from Hyunjin taking in his whole length. Hyunjin hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head around it,making eye contact with Minho the whole entire time. 

“I’m going to… want to do it with you in me,” Minho pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. 

Hyunjin slid off of it, giving one last kiss to the head before looking back at Minho. “You ready?” He wiped the saliva that spilled out of his mouth with his hand, noticing how Minho’s eyes documented his every move. He certainly liked the attention,  _ craved _ it. He wanted Minho to be addicted to him, and it was only fair because Minho was so intoxicating himself. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Minho replied. It seemed like that was the only word he was still capable of saying. Hyunjin sat up on the bed, fumbling around for the lube and a condom that was somewhere in his nightstand. He graciously coated his fingers, wanting to make this as painless as possible. Hyunjin positioned himself in front of Minho, spreading his legs apart. 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay? Remember the safe words?” 

“I will, please, just touch me already,” Minho begged. 

Hyunjin teased his rim with one of his fingers, wanting his body to get used to the feeling. He carefully slid them inside, holding them in place so Minho could get adjusted. “Is this okay?” 

“Hurts a bit, ‘m fine,” Minho said honestly, “I trust that you’ll take good care of me.” 

“I will, I promise,” Hyunjin started to move his finger and placed kisses along Minho’s thigh simultaneously, hoping that it would ease the pain. Soon, Minho was begging for more, for Hyunjin to go faster. Once he felt Minho was stretched enough, he added another finger, and another, until Minho was falling apart.

“I need to feel you, Hyunjin,  _ please _ . Fill me up, I need you. I need you so  _ badly. _ ” Hyunjin would have liked to go slower, but Minho was breaking his resolve, like he always does. He took his fingers out, and Minho whimpered at the loss. “ _ Hyunie.” _

“I’ll be right there, baby. You don’t have to wait much longer.” Hyunjin took off his pants and boxers, putting the condom on and spreading lube over it. 

“I was right, fuck, you’re huge,” Minho said in awe. “I need you,  _ now.”  _

Hyunjin positioned himself at Minho’s entrance, finally giving him what he wanted. He eased himself in slowly, immediately overwhelmed by how good it felt. Minho was so fucking tight, warm and hot around his aching cock. 

Hyunjin was about to start moving but he noticed the tears spilling from Minho’s eyes, worried if it had become too much for him. “You okay?”

  
“You feel so good, Hyunie. Fuck, I,  _ please _ , I need more.” 

Without any hesitation, Hyunjin began to thrust in and out of Minho, both of their moans creating a new song together. He had no doubt about it that he would be hearing about this from his landlord the next day, but it was so worth it.

Hyunjin connected their lips together, but it soon became more of a mixture of breath. They were both too far gone to be able to focus on the kiss. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Hyunjin breathed out, “just for me, right?” 

“Only you,” Minho answered without hesitation. 

Hyunjin moved faster, so entranced by the way Minho was taking him so well. Minho wrapped his legs around Hyunjin’s waist, pushing him in even further. Minho groaned, holding onto Hyunjin tighter to keep himself from falling into pieces. 

Hyunjin aimed to hit Minho’s prostate with every thrust, causing him to cry out each time. It was incredibly addicting, so magnetic.

“Hyunie, ‘m close,” Minho breathed against his lips. 

“Come for me, baby,” Hyunjin whispered, and that brought Minho over the edge. He moaned out Hyunjin’s name, cumming all over his stomach. He looked so pretty when he orgasmed, his eyes fluttered closed, his face flushed, his expression contorted in pleasure. A masterpiece. 

It was only a couple more thrusts until Hyunjin was gone, spilling into his condom. He pulled out and threw it away, wanting to immediately collapse next to Minho and fall asleep. Reluctantly, he got up, running to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean Minho up with and a couple pairs of boxers and sweatshirts for them to wear before he could notice he left. Minho was too hypnotized by the entire thing that he just basked in the afterglow, eyes glossy. 

Right as Hyunjin got back to the bed, Minho had noticed his missing presence and whined his name, wanting him close. 

“I’m right here, baby, it’s okay,” Hyunjin wiped the cloth over his stomach, disposing of it quickly after. He helped Minho sit up, putting on his boxers and sliding the sweatshirt over his head. Hyunjin did the same, and it hadn’t even been a second before he finished changing that Minho had attached himself to Hyunjin’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, while Hyunjin found his around Minho’s waist.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Minho said quietly, voice full of gratitude. 

“Of course, baby,” Hyunjin hugged him tighter, “I’m glad you had fun.” 

Minho’s eyes lit up. “It was so much better than just fun! I never knew sex could be this good. Hyunjin, you’re amazing.” 

“You deserve nothing less, my pretty baby.” Minho blushed at the praise, Hyunjin giggling about how cute he was. Minho joined him, as it was impossible to not laugh after Hyunjin does. It was so infectious. Hyunjin pulled Minho down next to him onto the bed. Minho glued himself to Hyunjin’s side, resting his head against Hyunjin’s chest and intertwining their legs together. 

Hyunjin couldn’t help but think that he was glad that he was the one to finally break. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there was a tag i missed i want everything to be tagged correctly!!


End file.
